


No Strings Attached

by waddlingdodo



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Minor Spoilers, My First Smut, Shouldn't read smut for a game you plan to play if you don't want spoilers, Smut, Some Plot, There's A Tag For That, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddlingdodo/pseuds/waddlingdodo
Summary: Peebee and Ryder have sex in zero gravity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The game put in zero-gravity frisky business and didn't think I would FILL IN THE BLANKS? Well I did. Tried to be vague about Ryder's appearance but here's what [mine](http://zerogdaydreams.tumblr.com/post/159165690345/zero-g-daydreams-%E1%90%9B) looks like if her appearance slips through. First time writing a smutty scene, but the inspiration was just buzzing after playing a lot of this game! Dialogue somewhat borrowed from the game for the beginning.

Ryder tapped on the door mechanism to Peebee's room, formally the escape pod room. Knocking had been phased out these past few weeks since her and Peebee had fallen into a rhythm of hanging out after missions. They'd wind down and tinker together (usually) in Peebee's room or the cargo bay. They'd chat and trade tips over their engineering. Peebee was always working on new Remtech gizmos and Ryder always had to maintain and upgrade her own turrets and gear.

Lately, Peebee had been trying to teach her how to maintain her new Remtech VI-she so lovingly named, Zap. While working with Remtech was already brand new to Ryder, Zap was a one of a kind creation. Even Peebee's own Remtech bot, Poc, was different-it had zero battle capabilities. Ryder made it a habit of having Peebee give Zap a tune-up and needed upgrades once in a while and used it as an excuse to also learn how to maintain her bot, using Poc as practice.

That's what she had stopped by for, but it looked as though Peebee was currently needing a tune up of her own.

"Aw, come on. Think. Think!" Peebee glared at her desk in frustration. "I need...something!"

Ryder poked her head into the room, looking around to see nobody else present but her Remnant bot. "Who are you talking to?"

Peebee jolted at Ryder's voice, spinning to see a smirking Pathfinder in her room. "Ryder! Shit!" She relaxed a little, putting her hands on her desk. "You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that. I'm just...talking to myself. Don't tell me you never do that," Peebee sneered.

Ryder took a few steps into the room, letting the door close behind her as she studied the frazzled asari. "You seem stressed."

"Yeah, no kidding," Peebee spat and began pacing back and forth. "I'm not built for this kind of homesteading. Don't like people knowing where I am-where my stuff is."  She let out an angry groan and crossed her arms, leaning against her small work table.

Ryder crossed her arms and gave her an amused look. "You've gotta relax, you're starting to stress me out."

"I'd like to!" she snapped, "I need to-yes." Peebee sighed. "When I felt like this back home, I'd look for a Zero-G chamber or at least an isolation tank. Some place where I could just drift away. I could really use that now," her voice lowering with her gaze as she kicked at a crumpled piece of paper.

"If I may," SAM interrupted, "gravity can be overridden in the escape pod. You can create a Zero-G chamber."

Peebee's face lit up instantly as she jumped in excitement. "Of course! SAM, you're a genius." Practically skipping over to the escape pod, Peebee climbed in through the small opening and made her way to the console. She turned back to look at Ryder who stuck her head in the pod's doorway after her. "It's easy! This'll make a huge difference, Ryder, you'll see."

She started inputting the controls when she had an idea, turning to Ryder with a smirk, "Y'know, there's room for two."

The Pathfinder began climbing in, but stopped. "You're willing to share? I won't cramp your style?"

Peebee gave her a onceover for a moment. Ryder was dressed comfortably in her Initiative sweats. Her short hair was a little damp, probably from a quick shower and a haphazard blow drying. Her eyes showed genuine concern that she'd get in the way of Peebee's relaxation.

"Let's find out," Peebee said, reassuringly. She turned around to finish inputting the settings.

"Alright, I'm in." Ryder climbed into the escape pod, the door closing behind her with a hiss.

Peebee pressed the last button required into the console. "And this should do it." The escape pod's artificial gravity system powered down and the two of them began to slowly float into the air.

Peebee let out a deep sigh, "Close your eyes. Relax." She kicked up with her legs and laid on her back, eyes closed and hands behind her head. Ryder seemed less relaxed, using the seating's safety bars to pull herself out of the way of Peebee's drifting form and towards the other side of the pod.

Peebee sensed Ryder moving past her and chuckled. She stretched her arms out allowing her hand to ghost across Ryder's legs as they passed each other."Let yourself go." Her movements made her rotate slowly as she stretched out all her limbs this time, "Mm, this hits the spot." Peebee turned her body, kicking off gently from the wall to push herself towards Ryder again.

This time, the Pathfinder opted to float above Peebee as they drifted slowly past each other, a few feet apart. "Ryder?"

Ryder used the safety bars in the escape pod to stop herself in mid-air. "Yeah?"

Peebee opened her eyes and started making small circles with her arms, moving closer to her Pathfinder, "There's something else that would relax me," she offered with a smirk.

Ryder leaned forward a little, bumping into Peebee's sleeping bag which floated into view. She pushed it out of the way. "What's that?"

Peebee studied Ryder as she floated above her. Her bangs drifted off her forehead in the lack of gravity but flowed with her movements as they slowly spun around. Ryder looked at her with a curiosity that she always found irresistible.

"That's the spirit," Peebee smiled, reaching a hand out to smooth Ryder's bangs. They both maintained their speed, never losing sight of one another. "Wanna fool around?" she giggled, "Doesn't matter if you have something else going on, I can be utterly discreet. Just fun."

Ryder's eyes seemed to darken as Peebee spoke and there was a shift in her body language. She inched closer to Peebee, still turning slowly.

"Just two people, blowing off steam. No strings attached." Peebee traced a gloved finger across Ryder's cheek down to her chin. "Only," she corrected, "if there's no strings."

The Pathfinder stopped turning to consider the proposition and Peebee stilled herself as well. She could almost see the gears turning in Ryder's head as she mulled over her decision. Finally, Ryder gave her a nod. "That could be fun."

Peebee grinned, "Okay then," she edged closer, "say no more." She reached out, pulling Ryder in by her shoulders.

"Oh," Ryder whipped her head to the door as if it would open at any moment, hair flitting about with her rapid head movements, "you mean now? Here?"

Peebee chuckled, wrapping one arm around Ryder's shoulders, the other hand combing through her hair. She leaned in close to Ryder's ear and whispered, "You do know what "say no more" means, right?"

Ryder shuddered in her grasp, hands finding purchase in Peebee's jacket. The asari chuckled, her laugh echoing through the escape pod as she pulled Ryder flush to her body. She cradled Ryder's head in one hand, while the other brushed slowly up her arm, settling on her breasts.

She gave an experimental squeeze that earned her a sharp inhale from the Pathfinder. Ryder's hands seemed to be frozen in place at Peebee's shoulders, while her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Her kicking had grown a little disarrayed from Peebee's light ministrations and they were slowly careening towards the escape pod's seats and the safety bars behind Ryder.

"Oh, we're floating right into the-" The bars clanged as Ryder's backside collided into them.

"Ouch." The impact seemed to knock the stupor out of the Pathfinder as her hands finally moved to Peebee's hips, thumbs caressing her exposed midriff as they floated upwards, "Who cares?" she smirked.

Peebee glanced behind her own shoulder at the fast approaching ceiling light. This time it was Peebee's turn to bang into something. "Ow!" She exaggerated, but couldn't stop herself from laughing at the silly situation they were in. Their collision sent them on a trajectory to the nearby wall and Peebee giggled as she pushed Ryder into it.

"Ow!" The Pathfinder laughed as Peebee reached over her shoulder to lightly push off the wall, steering them clear of any more crashes. Their laughter died down as Peebee returned her hands to Ryder's chest, hooking one leg around her knee to keep her close.

Peebee leaned in close, touching noses as Ryder parted her lips in anticipation, but Peebee stopped just short, "No strings, right, Ryder?"

Ryder stroked her hips through the fabric of Peebee's pants. Her eyes never left Peebee's as she spoke."No strings."

With that affirmation, their lips met in a gentle kiss, but was soon replaced with another and another, each hungrier than the last. Ryder was the first to start exploring with her hands, one hand leaving Peebee's hips to stroke upwards along her back before stopping to hold onto her shoulder. The other hand idly stroking her exposed hip and midriff. Peebee pressed a thigh in between Ryder's legs, keeping the other leg hooked around her knees to add to the pressure and to keep them close together.

It had been a while since Ryder's last tryst. The last time she was in bed with a lover was during her Alliance days, a young archaeologist felt a little homesick and lonely and after a few drinks they snuck away to the storage room and spent the night together. It was a little like what she was doing now, a moment to just relieve some stress and feel good for a change.

When Peebee roughly squeezed her breast and licked Ryder's bottom lip, she groaned in response. Unlike her last time, Ryder felt a warmth blooming within her rapidly. Maybe it was the fact that Ryder was sober this time? Maybe it was the lack of gravity or maybe it was the fact that Peebee was becoming a close friend, but her need grew stronger with every passing second.

Peebee caressed Ryder's cheek, cradling her face as they explored each other's mouths. Her hand teasing the skin just under the bottom of her hoodie. Ryder let out a little whimper and edged her hips forward seeking more pressure against Peebee's thigh. It took a little coordination to get their movements right. Every push of their hips or legs had to be met with one in return or it would send them careening into a wall or other hard surface.

Peebee pulled away from the kiss first, licking her lips in satisfaction-seeing Ryder already flushed,  her lips swelling from all their kissing. "Let's see what you've got, Pathfinder."

The asari leaned forward, Ryder lying back as if there was an imaginary bed behind her. Gloved hands moved up and under her hoodie and t-shirt, clothing floating off her stomach from lack of gravity. When her hands reached Ryder's breasts, Peebee gave them a squeeze and they both gasped at the sensation.

"What's this?" Peebee giggled, removing a hand to push Ryder's hoodie up just enough to expose her breasts. "No bra? Were you expecting something to happen, Pathfinder?"

Ryder's blush deepened, she was embarrassed. "I-I just showered. I don't wear one if I'm just going to relax on the Tempest in between missions..."

Peebee chuckled at the normally calm and collected Pathfinder, a blushing mess beneath her. She bit her bottom lip as she reached to cover both breasts with her hands. Suddenly, Ryder's hands grabbed her wrists with a gasp. "Wait!"

Peebee froze, waiting for her to continue that thought. Ryder paused, then looked up and around the escape pod.

"SAM?"

They both floated in silence, waiting for an answer from the always present AI. A moment passed with no answer and Ryder sighed in relief. "Looks like he does know when to give me some privacy."

"Good, cause I don't need any updates on how close you are to climaxing from him," Peebee laughed, leaning in for another kiss. Ryder smiled into this one, closing her eyes and circling her arms around Peebee's neck as the asari's hands returned to her breasts. Gloved hands massaged each breast in tandem, lightly teasing each dusky nipple as the Pathfinder moaned lightly into their kiss. This continued for a short moment, Peebee rolling each nipple between her thumb and forefingers until Ryder felt her shoulder bump into something.

Ryder's eyes fluttered open as she broke the kiss and reached behind her to push themselves off of the safety bars when Peebee stopped her. "Wait, I have an idea. Why don't you hold onto that bar? Just so we have a little stability and don't have to stop every time we bump into something."

Ryder breathed an okay, reaching back with her right hand to grab onto the safety bar, the other wrapped firmly around Peebee's back. She looked down at Ryder with a hungry grin, the Pathfinder had an awestruck look on her face with her mouth slightly open.

"Think I could get used to seeing you like this, Pathfinder. All hot and speechless cause of me..."

She simply watched as Peebee bent down to kiss along her right breast, gloved hands squeezing at her toned waist. "Let's get you taken care of first."

Peebee kissed around each of the Pathfinder's small breasts, never quite touching the nipple and occasionally nipping at the undersides. Ryder closed her eyes and put all her strength into gripping onto the metal bar, going white knuckled when Peebee finally took a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Ryder fisted the purple leather jacket with her free hand, both legs locking around Peebee's leg in between hers.

Ryder kept her eyes closed as Peebee lavished attention to her breasts, afraid she'd get too excited by what she might see. It didn't seem to help as the Pathfinder was getting worked up from just the sensations alone. Throwing caution to the wind, she opened her eyes to watch as Peebee sucked on her breast, rolling the other nipple between her gloved fingers. When she moved to suck on the other breast Ryder let out a moan, her hips bucked with need. Her free hand moved to the back of Peebee's neck, urging her to suck harder.

Instead, Peebee lifted her mouth with a pop, chuckling. "Someone's eager to get off." She kissed her way up the Pathfinder's neck, licking a hot trail to her ear. "That's okay, the sooner you're done, the sooner it's my turn."

She bit down on Ryder's lobe, receiving a gasp in return. A warm tongue soothed Ryder's ear  with slow licks as she cradled the back of the Pathfinder's head with her right hand, teasing the strands of hair at the base. Her other hand blazed a trail down a toned abdomen, reaching Ryder's belt buckle. The lopsided belt was mainly there for show than actual functionality, but in zero gravity the swaying belt straps were getting in the way.

Peebee used both hands to undo the belt and pants, wanting to get to business as soon as possible. Once the button opened and the zipper was pulled down Peebee lifted the straps of her right glove and pulled it off briskly, letting it float in the space next to them. Her now-bare hand immediately moved to stroke the skin above Ryder's waistband, teasing it, moving her fingers from side to side as Ryder arched into her touch.

"I won't make you beg for it-this time," Peebee growled, as her hand slipped under the garment and through warm and wet folds. Ryder gasped and used her free hand to pull Peebee in for a kiss, hoping to smother the whimpers that were escaping. Peebee let her fingers dance along Ryder's slit letting her fingers coat with her juices before moving her fingertips to her clit.

Ryder struggled to keep kissing, ultimately breaking the kiss with a groan on first contact. She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as Peebee quickly worked her into a frenzy. Peebee chuckled as the Pathfinder's hips twitched at every stroke, choked cries slipping out every now and then despite Ryder's best efforts. Peebee's gloved hand splayed out to feel the muscles of Ryder's abdomen quivering beneath her, her other hand circling her clit rapidly, only pausing briefly to gather more wetness from below.

She studied Ryder's face which contorted with pleasure, her hands gripping onto the safety bar and the back of Peebee's leather jacket for dear life.

 _Beautiful agony_ , she thought to herself as she used her thigh as extra pressure against her fingers, pressing down on her clit. That was enough for Ryder as she came with a sigh, her hips bucking against Peebee's hand with each wave of pleasure. She opened her eyes as she felt Peebee withdraw her hand, gulping as she watched those wet fingertips disappear into the asari's mouth.

Peebee let out a pleased hum, sucking her fingers as Ryder watched her. Watching Peebee lick her arousal off her fingers gave her second wind, but she quickly became flustered again watching the display before her. Peebee removed her fingers, moving her bare hand up Ryder's side, caressing the skin there.

"You sure come quietly, Ryder. Afraid to let your voice ring out?" Peebee teased, trailing her fingers along her ribcage.

Ryder finally let go of the safety bar, massaging her right hand."Just cause it's an escape pod, doesn't mean it's soundproof. I don't want Kallo and Suvi to hear their Pathfinder in the throes of ecstasy."

"I don't know. Maybe you can let Suvi know you believe in a higher power if you were more vocal."

Ryder twisted her wrist, stretching her muscles with a slight grimace, "Not funny."

"It's a little funny..." Peebee tickled at Ryder's ribs, coaxing a giggle out of the Pathfinder. However, the giggle was short lived, as Ryder flexed the fingers of her right hand, opening and closing them like she was testing something.

"So, there might be a slight problem," Ryder began, working the muscles in her palm and fingers with her other hand, "I'm a righty and I don't think I can use this hand for anything after holding onto that safety bar for so long."

Peebee took Ryder's right hand into hers, massaging at the bones in her palm. "It can't be that bad, you weren't holding on for that long. You barely lasted 5 minutes!"

Ryder pulled her hand away, "Well, my lower half feels like jelly despite already being in zero gravity and I have almost no grip strength left in this hand, so if you want to wait for your turn..."

"Uh, I have a better idea, how about you put that smart mouth to good use instead?"

Peebee pushed at Ryder's shoulders, switching positions-gloved hand already grabbing onto the metal bar. When Ryder made no movements, Peebee pushed the top of her head to send her floating downwards. Ryder hooked her arms around Peebee's knees and pulled herself up using the waistband of her skintight pants, drifting up towards her face. "Did you want any foreplay while you're ordering me around, princess?"

"Less talking, more using that pretty mouth of yours down there. C'mon." With a gentler push this time, Ryder was sent floating back towards her pelvis. She stopped herself when her head was at Peebee's abdomen. Wanting to explore a little, Ryder pushed up the bottom of Peebee's jacket-exposing more of her blue skin. Her hands roamed across the expanse of her midriff, stroking her hips and caressing her waist. She bent down to kiss the exposed navel, looking up to see Peebee staring back at her with lustful eyes and a hint of an expression she couldn't read.

Ryder decided not to broach the subject and began peppering her tummy with kisses. She hooked her fingers under Peebee's waistband and began undoing the clasp before she looked down at the complex belt strapped around her crotch. "I think I'm gonna need a little help and direction with this," She murmured in between pecks. The kisses lowered until she reached her waistband, placing one last kiss before waiting for Peebee to assist.

Peebee reached down, undoing the clasps of her belt as Ryder watched intently, stowing away the directions for discarding the belt into her memory for next time. Peebee flung the belt away with such force that it ricocheted off the escape pod control panel, floating away in the zero gravity. Without hesitation, Ryder began undoing Peebee's pants, tugging it and her underwear partway past her thighs until she stopped suddenly, a thought coming to her mind.

Peebee huffed above her in frustration,"Ryder, again? Seriously don't leave me hanging like this. Pun not intended."

Ryder chuckled, "Wait, I have a better idea of how to do this." She moved to the side, hooking one hand to the underside of Peebee's thigh, using it as leverage to swing underneath her legs. Parting her thighs with her hands, Ryder made enough room to fit her head nicely in between her legs and her pulled down pants. "Boo!"

Peebee couldn't help but chuckle, "Funny. Now c'mon have at it, already!" thrusting her hips towards Ryder's face for emphasis. Ryder smirked, circling her arms around Peebee's hips, pushing down with her hands as she placed an open mouth kiss directly onto her azure. Peebee sighed in relief, "Finally! Just keep doing that and I'll be on my way." Ryder hummed in response and eagerly lapped up the juices that were waiting for her.

She hadn't done this before, but she figured it wouldn't be that hard-she'd seen vids of it being performed. Besides, it'd only been about a minute and Peebee certainly wasn't complaining, her hips were pushing harder against her mouth for more contact. Ryder switched from licking to sucking, eliciting a moan from Peebee and a hand in her hair as encouragement.

_Easier than I thought._

Ryder splayed her hands over the asari's stomach, feeling her flex and thrust with each suck. her palms roamed around and underneath, squeezing the soft flesh of Peebee's backside. She heard Peebee's breath hitch as she groped, "You're pretty good at this, Pathfinder."

She moaned a little into Peebee, sucking harder at her words of praise. The hand in her hair scratched at her scalp, brushing through her dark locks as the asari bucked into her eager mouth. Ryder flattened one hand across Peebee's abdomen, pushing down to counteract her thrusting while she sucked, making sure she got as much of Peebee into her mouth as possible. Her other hand massaged her buttocks in tandem with her mouth's movements.

Peebee's thrusting became erratic, and her thighs clenched around Ryder's head as Peebee groaned loudly, "Shit! I'm close, Ryder." She pushed Ryder's head down harder, grinding against her hot mouth. When a tongue slithered down to tease her entrance, Peebee fisted her hair.

"Ryder!"

The Pathfinder doubled her efforts, sucking on her engorged clit and flitting her tongue in and out of her entrance. Peebee's thighs became a vice around her head and for a moment Ryder could feel nothing but Peebee. The muffled sounds of Peebee's moans grew faster, breathier; the hand in her hair began tugging almost painfully.

Ryder pushed through the pain, and with a firm push of her she felt Peebee come undone all around her. She heard Peebee trying to stifle her cries as she rode out her orgasm, the hand in her hair relaxing a little bit as she grinded against her mouth. As Peebee's thighs went lax, Ryder slipped out from under her, swimming up and around through the air to float above her.

"Enjoy yourself?" Ryder asked, licking her lips and massaging her aching jaw.

 A faint blush stained Peebee's cheeks as she breathed heavily. "Yeah. I might even let you do that again someday," she laughed, reaching up to pat Ryder's face in thanks. Peebee reached down to tug her pants back up, swimming over to her discarded belt. Ryder took that moment to do the same with her own belt, pulling her shirt and hoodie down and fixing her hair. She watched Peebee pull on her discarded glove.

"Uh, are you gonna-"

"Don't worry, I'll wash my hands after we get outta here." Ryder shook her head in disbelief as Peebee swam past her towards the console. "Prepare yourself, maybe hold onto something with your good hand."

Ryder scoffed, "It's fine now, thanks for asking." She held onto a safety bar with two hands anyways, better safe than sorry.

The default settings took hold and the escape pod's gravity systems came alive again. Gravity returned to the room, clattering a few of Peebee's things to the ground. The two of them landed somewhat gracefully on their feet, Ryder gripping tightly to the metal bar, Peebee landing with her arms outstretched and a little flourish of her hands.

Peebee turned, laughing at Ryder hugging the metal bar. "Sure seemed fine when you were grabbing handfuls of my ass."

Ryder shrugged, leaving the escape pod first. "It's a great ass, couldn't help it." That earned her a swat to her backside from a gloved hand as she passed by. "Hey!"

Peebee giggled at the blush that appeared on Ryder's face when she spun around. "Admit it, you just wanted a taste of me, so you made up an excuse."

Ryder rubbed her sore behind, stammering out a reply "I-it wasn't an excuse! My hand really was sore. B-besides," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I-I've never done...that...before."

Peebee gave her a look of disbelief, but when Ryder remained quiet and blushed harder, she had no choice but to believe her.

"Huh. Could've fooled me, then." Ryder tugged nervously at her hoodie, smoothing out the clearly wrinkle-free fabric. Peebee walked over to her and smoothed out Ryder's hair. "I'm sure you've got important Pathfinder business to do now, but, thanks. I think we both needed that. Maybe you needed it more than me, since you came so fast."

Ryder looked up at her sheepishly as she tugged on her own sleeves."So..."

"So, we'll do this again some time. You've proven to be fun and I haven't done that in an escape pod before. If you want to go again, all you have to do is ask and we'll see how I feel." With that, Peebee turned and walked out of the room. "See you around, Pathfinder."

She left Ryder alone with her thoughts, the beeping of Poc, and the ambient hum of the Tempest. Ryder laughed to herself, passing a hand through her hair, combing through her bangs with her fingertips, "What do you think, Poc? Do you think your master will see me again?" Poc jittered with a series of beeps and whirrs, tendrils flailing about.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
